Generation
by Super UNnatural
Summary: Songfic. Bella is singing in the shower! What is she singing? What does Edward think? Generation by Simple Plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this randomly came to me while listening to Generation by Simple Plan. If you haven't listened to the song before, I suggest you do. It goes great with Bella and Edwards relationship. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Generation (however much I want to).**

I was in the middle of showering, while listening to the radio, when my favorite song came on.

Generation by Simple Plan.

I completely forgot that Edward was in my room right now, able to hear everything perfectly clear. I started singing.

_(Listen)_

_I'm sick of all this waiting._

_And people telling me what I should be._

_What if I'm not so crazy?_

_Maybe you're the one who's wrong, not me._

_So what you gonna da?_

_What you gonna say?_

_When we're standing on top and do it our way._

_You say we got no future._

_You're living in the past._

_So listen up._

_That's my generation._

_Hey oh, let's go._

_It's going down tonight._

_Hey oh, let's go._

_We're gonna do it 'till we die._

_Cause I, I've got no reason to apologize._

_That's my generation._

_I don't need to say I'm sorry._

_I do what everybody wants to do._

_It's not so complicated._

_Because I know you want the same thing too._

_So what you gonna da?_

_What you gonna say?_

_When we're standing on top and do it our way._

_You say we got no future._

_You're living in the past._

_So listen up._

_That's my generation._

_Hey oh, let's go._

_It's going down tonight._

_Hey oh, let's go._

_We're gonna do it 'till we die._

_Cause I, I've got no reason to apologize._

_That's my generation._

_(Listen)_

_I don't need to say I'm sorry._

_I do what everybody wants to do._

_Cause I know you want the same thing too._

_Hey oh, let's go._

_It's going down tonight._

_Hey oh, let's go._

_We're gonna do it 'till we die._

_Cause I, I've got no reason to apologize._

_That's my generation._

_Oh, that's my generation._

_Hey oh, let's go._

_We're gonna do it 'till we die._

_Cause I, I've got no reason to apologize._

_That's my generation._

I turned the water off, smiling to myself. I loved that song. It kind of reminds me of Edward and I. I got changed into my grey sweat pants and the t-shirt I usually wear to bed, and went back to my room.

When I got there, I saw Edward had his eyes closed. I moved to the bed and he opened them and stared at me. His eyes alight with amusement. I blushed, he was here when I was singing. Shit.

"I like your song." I looked down at the floor.

"Glad you liked it." He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap.

"Your favorite?" He asked. I just nodded, still looking at the floor. He chuckled again. "Why is it your favorite Bella?"

I looked at his face and he just looked curious. "It kind of reminds me of you and me. You know that all my favorite songs have something to do with us. Did you even _listen _to the lyrics?" He looked down this time and I knew he hadn't.

"No, I didn't listen to the lyrics. I was to busy listening to your voice." I laughed lightly and kissed his cheek.

"Then I want you to listen to the lyrics." He nodded and I got off his lap and headed to my cd collection. Not as big as his but, it had my favorites.

I took out my Simple Plan cd and put it in my cd player. I put it on Generation and we listened to it.

When the song finished Edward looked at me, even more amused than when I came in.

"That really does remind me of us, if you really listen." We laughed and I crawled under my blankets and curled into him. My cd was still playing and it started over. I was just about to fall asleep when another of my favorites came on. I bolted upright and grinned. To Edward's utter amusment and horror, I started singing to Your Love Is A Lie.

**There you have it. Hehe, I just had to put Your Love Is A Lie in there, the third best song EVER. I'm working on a story, well 2 stories. One is called Twilight With A TWitchy Twist and the other is called Shadows Of The Night. I should be posting the first chapter for Twilight With A TWitchy Twist soon. (Bet you can't say that 10 times fast. _Twilight With A TWitchy Twist.) _Okay, enough of me being weird, review please.**


	2. Author's Note

I am no longer Real Men Sparkle16. I have decided to change my name to go with my current love, Supernatural. I'll be putting up a new story soon and hopefully the sequel to Hybrid will be next.

XOXO,

Super UNnatural


End file.
